Thunderstorms Were Never My Favorite
by chasin all those stars xx
Summary: Lilly's parents get into a huge fight and something bad happens during a thunderstorm. She needs to escape but it's alot harder in a thunderstorm. Who will she turn to? Who will help her?
1. Uh Oh! There's Trouble At The Truscott's

**The kids in this story are like 15.**

(Lilly's POV)

I sat in my room, huddle in my bed, under all of the covers trying not to listen to them fight…_again_. Yes, my parents were fighting a lot lately, but I haven't told anyone. The lightning struck and the thunder followed, making me jump.

"_You're so stupid! How could you not remember to put the windows up in the car?!? You're going to ruin the seats and the rest of the car! You're nothing but a worthless housewife!" _Mr. Truscott was yet again drunk and yelling at my mom, even though he was the last one in the car…coming back from the bar, for the third week in a row.

They both thought I didn't know, but I did. I was the only one that knew. I couldn't tell Ollie or Miley. Oh, did I mention that I'm PRETTY sure that I love Oliver? Well yeah, I told Miley and she was so happy because she's always saying that we would make a cute couple. But back to life, what would they think about my family? Would they try to help me? Things would get better. I knew they would. _Daddy wouldn't hurt me or my mom. He was just having a hard time at work._ I kept telling myself that, but then I heard it.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_ Footsteps coming up the stairs then down the hall and stopped at my door. _Click!_ My door opened and I put on a huge fake smile.

"Dad! I missed you today!" I said getting out of bed to give him a hug.

"Didn't I tell you to clean your room? HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU LILLIAN! You do not live in on freaking farm damn it!" He said backhanding me across the face.

I could feel a lump in my throat stop my voice, the tears stinging my eyes, and soon they started falling.

"Oh, don't be such a baby! Have an issue, get a tissue!" He said cracking up before leaving and slamming my door shut.

I slid against my wall and let the tears rush out of my eyes like little waterfalls. _I have to get out of here!_ I look outside and see the rain down pouring and the lightning strike another time…Miley lived too far away to go to her house. As much as I wanted to go to her house and get away from mine, it was too far away. But, Oliver lived three houses down.

I quickly got out a bag, shoved a pair of American Eagle boxers and a tank top in there. I also put in my favorite bear that Oliver and Miley got for me as a gift for me turning 15, and they also got me gifts separately. I decided to name the bear Moliver, to combine both of their names, and when I told them that they laughed and said I was crazy.

I put on a pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt, and then I searched my closet and found an old rain coat that I squeezed into. Quietly going to my window I opened it, took out the screen and tossed my bag out and then I climbed out and crawled down the vines.

Once I finally reached the bottom I grabbed my bad and ran down the street crying really hard. I gently put my hand to my cheek and it hurt so bad…I figured it was badly bruised.

I finally reached Oliver's house and went to the side of the house where his room window was and picked up a few pebbles. His light was still on so maybe he was still up too. I launched the pebbles at the window until finally it opened.

"Who's down there?" he asked.

"Ol-Oliver! It's…me! Lilly! Open the door!" I choked out, crying hysterically.

The window shut and I picked up my bag and went to the door to wait.

"Lilly! What are you doing here? Did you run here? It's pouring rain out! What happened?" Oliver asked pulling me inside.

I tried to speak, but all that came out was more sobs and I removed my hood so that he could my cheek.

"What the hell happened Lilly?" he whispered, so he wouldn't wake his parents up.

He took my hand and lead me into the basement where no one would be able to hear us.

"You can tell me anything ok?" he said pulling me into a tight hug.

Once my sobs came to a silent cry I began to tell Oliver what happened. "I was in my room, and my parents were fighting. My dad was drunk and, and he was yelling at my mom, and then he came up to my room and he was yelling at me, saying that I didn't clean my room and that I never listen to anything they tell me. He hit me across the face and then I started crying and he told me I was being a baby and he laughed at me and then left! I just couldn't stay there and Miley's house was too far away so I came here!"

I looked at Oliver and he looked like he was sleeping! Oh god, did I wake him up? "Oh god, I woke you up didn't I? I'll just…I'll go to Miley's, or I can just go back home" I said cringing at the thought of home.

"NO! don't go. It's fine! Seriously, Lilly. I'm not letting you go home tonight. You can stay here. I'll get a couple blankets and pillows. I'll stay down here with you, okay?" Oliver said letting go of me.

"Not yet. Can we just…stay like this for a little longer?" I asked, sounding like a pathetic little girl who's scared.

Oliver laughed a little and then just held me tighter, and then I started shivering.

"Okay, you need to get out of the wet clothes, or your going to get sick. Do you need clothes or do you have some in your bag?"

"Uh, I have some," I said reaching into my bag pulling out Moliver and my clothes that both, were somehow dry.

"You still bring that bear everywhere don't you?" Oliver asked smiling.

"It's the only thing that can get me to go to sleep. I love it." _Just like I love you_. I knew Oliver would never love me back. We were just best friends, but I still couldn't help but love him.

I walked into the bathroom that they had in the basement and pulled off all of my wet clothes and changed into my dry ones. I stepped out of the bathroom and handed my wet clothes to him, so he could put them in the hamper.

He had already set up a little area on the floor in front of the T.V with blankets and pillows. He had even put Moliver on one of the pillows. I couldn't help but think of how good of a friend Oliver is, doing _all_ of this for me.

"Oliver, I don't know how to thank you. I just couldn't stay there any longer," I said as a few more tears spilled out of my eyes.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm glad you left, I can't imagine what would have happened if you didn't leave," Oliver said pulling me into a tight hug.

I rested my head on his shoulder and we just stayed like that for a little longer. I didn't want to let go. Let go of him and of the moment. The circumstances sucked, but the moment was great. Unfortunately, he let go of me, and we both laid down and got under the blankets.

"You should probably get some sleep. We can call Miley tomorrow, and the three of us can go to the beach and go surfing. Well, me and you will while Miley just tans!" Oliver said laughing softly.

"Ha-ha. That sounds good. I'd like that a lot. Hey can I ask you something a little weird?"

"Yeah, sure." Oliver replied.

"Do you think you can hold me tonight. I just, don't want to have nightmares or anything. I just, never thought that this would happen you know?" I said, trying to hide hold back some of the tears.

"Of course. And Lil, none of us expected this to happen. It's no ones fault either. So promise me you won't blame yourself okay?" Oliver said in a sweet but serious voice.

"Okay, I promise." I said closing my eyes.

Before I fell asleep I felt Oliver put his arm around my waist and pull me closer to his body. It felt so good to be this close with Oliver. _I wonder if he feels the same way about me? _I hoped so much that he did.

Finally, I fell into a deep sleep. I had a VERY good feeling that I wouldn't have any bad nightmares or dreams. Just a relaxing, and much need, long sleep.


	2. Lilly's Hero

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I updated, I just haven't been in the mood to write, and theres just been some family problems. And I haven't had the best summer so just bare with me ok?!?!**

Lilly's POV

The sun shone brightly through the small windows, waking me up from a long and peaceful sleep. But my happy thoughts left just as quickly as last nights memories came flooding back. That wasn't the first time he hit me. I slowly lifted up my tank top and looked at the big black and blue bruise that covered practically my whole stomach. Tears welled in my eyes, as I felt the bed shift a little and looked up to see a wide eyed Oliver staring at my stomach.

I took a quick glance at the clock an saw that it was about 10 a.m.

"Lilly…did your dad do that?!" Oliver asked, shocked and completely concerned.

I nodded my head yes, and then started sobbing again. I never told anyone that my dad hit me, not even my mom.

"Is that why you've been wearing a rash-guard for the past week and a half? Lilly…why didn't you tell me!" Oliver said, this time sounding a little hurt that I didn't trust him.

_FLASHBACK!!!!  
_

"…_and if you tell anyone, what I do! Then you will be hurt like you can't even imagine! GOT IT???" Mr. Truscott asked._

_I whimpered and peered down at my stomach wear the bruise was already forming, and looked back up and shook my head._

_END FLASHBACK!!!!_

"Oliver you can't tell anyone! If he finds out…he-he'll hurt me even more! HE SAID NOT TO TELL!!" I yelled.

Just then, a loud banging came from upstairs and then we heard the door thud open. The door to the basement opened and Mr. Truscott stomped down the stairs looking pissed.

"LILLIAN ELIZABETH! What the hell are you doing !?!? You left last night with no note, no message! Your mother has been worried sick! Do you know how much trouble your going to be in once you get home!?!?" he said angrily.

I whimpered and started backing into the corner of the wall, as my dad started coming closer.

"I'm sorry daddy! I'm so sorry, please don't hurt me!" I cried.

My dad put his big clunky hands on my skimpy shoulders and started to shake them furiously, as my head started to bang against the wall. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY A WORD! YOU'RE WORTHLESS!!! You're worth nothing, and no man is going to want you! You can't do a damn thing for yourself, and you're the most ugliest thing I've ever seen!!! YOU CAN GO TO HELL!!!"

I started to sob and m vision was blurred.

"HEY! Don't you dare talk to her like that. If anyone's going to hell it's going to be you! And she is the most beautiful girl ever! No man is worthy of her! And she's worth everything in this world! SO don't say anything to her like that! She doesn't deserve this! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO HER?" Oliver yelled.

Oliver's parents walked downstairs still in there p.j's and must have heard the whole thing because the next thing I remember is my dad being pulled off of me by Mr. Oaken, and Oliver's arms pull me into him as I sobbed for what seemed like centuries.

"Lilly, don't listen to a word that bastard said to you. He doesn't even know you. You're the complete opposite of what he said! Don't you dare think of yourself like how he just described you! He is never going to hurt you as long as I live! Okay?" Oliver told me.

_Oh the sound of his voice could make me melt, if I wasn't sobbing uncontrollably! _

I couldn't even respond to him, because of all the crying I was doing. "I want it to stop! I need it to sto-o-o-p!!! make it stop Oliver! PLEASE!" I begged, as Oliver lifted me up and carried me up to his room and laid me on his bed.

The next thing I remember was Oliver telling me that he loves me, Mrs. Oaken asking if I was alright and Mr. Oaken telling me my---HOLD UP! OLIVER SAID HE LOVED ME!?!?


End file.
